


Going for Gold

by TripCreates



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gymnast Luke Skywalker, Gymnastics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the day of the Men’s individual all-around event and Luke just had one apparatus left to go. It's just the vault that stands between him and a Gold medal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to finally share this one! I love the Olympics and have wanted to write a fic set at them for a while now but never got around to it. After coming up with the idea that Luke (and Leia) were gymnasts, I knew I had to write this. I did want to write a longer fic of this au but just haven't had the time for it. Maybe one day I'll come back and expand on this. We shall see. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are all mine. I tried to catch as many of them as I could. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! All comments and kudos are much appreciated.

It was the day of the Men’s individual all-around event. Luke was tired. He’d already done all of this the previous day for the team all-around and now he had to do it all again. He had only one last apparatus to go. The vault loomed ahead of him and he was glad he wasn’t finishing on the pommel horse. Luke still had a couple of minutes before it was his turn and he took the time to run through everything in his head.

His mother, and coach, walked up to him. “I know you can so this, Luke. It’s just like you’ve been practicing,” Padmé said, giving him an encouraging smile.

Luke smiled back at her and nodded. He was glad to her down on the floor with him for her support. It was almost time, so Luke stepped up onto the event floor and walked over to the chalk bowl. He dug his hands into and coated his hands in the white chalk. It always had a calming effect on him.

Once he was done, Luke stepped up to the runway. He mentally went over one last time how he needed to hit the spring board and the turns to do once he was in the air. Luke closed his eyes and took one last deep breath before running.

 

* * *

 

Han sat on the edge of his seat, elbows resting on this knees, with his eyes down on Luke who was waiting. Leia and Anakin sat on opposite sides of him. All three of them were too focused on waiting for Luke that no one was talking.

“Never thought you would be this anxious, Han,” Leia teased, breaking the silence.

Han kept his eyes on Luke while he said, “I’m not anxious. I just want to make sure Luke does well.”

Leia chuckled. “Nothing wrong with admitting it. I’m nervous too.”

Han glanced at her before looking back down at Luke. “Says the one with the cool exterior.”

Leia shrugged and leaned forward, matching Han’s position. “You forget that I do this was well. Plus, there are cameras on us and I’ve got an image to keep.”

“Yes, _Ice Princess_ ,” Han said, smirking as he looked over at her. Leia gave his shoulder a shove.

“Stop the teasing you two,” Anakin interrupted. “He’s stepping up now.”

Han and Leia quickly turned their attention back to the floor. Han clasped his hand together in front of him. Without a word, Leia reached over and placed a hand on top of Han’s. The three of them held their breath as Luke sprinted down the runway and sprang into the air. 

It was all over in a matter of seconds.

 

* * *

 

Luke stuck the landing and he straightened up as the crowd erupted in cheers. He raised his hand into the air and smiled before jumping down off the mat. His was quickly joined by Padmé, who gave him a quick hug, before he walked to his seat.

He took the towel she offered him and wiped off his face before draping it around his neck. Luke sat down and started taking off his wrist supports as he waited for his scores to post. Padmé stood next to him with her arms crossed as she stared at the screen.

It felt like an eternity before the scores were posted. While his mother cheered, it took him a moment to realize the scores he received. He was getting the Gold. Luke jumped out of his seat, throwing a fist into the air. He pulled his mother into a tight hug. He couldn’t believe that in his first time at the Olympics, he won his first Gold medal in the individual all-around.

 

Han, Leia and Anakin went crazy in the stands. They didn’t care if they were being broadcasted live. They were so proud of Luke and they were going to let everyone know it, even if they were a little too loud. Han was caught off guard by Leia throwing her arms around him. She hadn’t been shy about voicing her opinions about his and Luke’s relationship but Han hoped that maybe she was finally coming around to him. He wrapped his arms around her. That thought would be for another time. For now, all the focus was on Luke.

 

* * *

 

Luke stood on the podium, beaming. He didn’t think he’d stop smiling for the foreseeable future. He leaned down as the medal was placed around his neck. He couldn’t help but glance down at the medal as he leaned back up. As he raised his head up, Luke scanned the crowd to try and find his family and Han. It was impossible to do so but he knew they were up there, cheering for him.

As the national anthem finished, Luke looked forward to whatever kind of celebration Han had in store for him when this was all over with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Want to reblog on tumblr? Use this [post](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/148797676681/going-for-gold-pairing-luke-skywalkerhan-solo).


End file.
